nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma Zero
Akuma Zero is a veteran of Nation Creation, joining the game during Nation Creation 15. He has led many successful countries, and has grown accustomed to Nation Creation. He first got into the NC Management as a Moderator in Nation Creaiton 18, then Co-owner with Sithlord Man in Nation Creation 19 through 21. He later received several presidential and moderator positions during elections, and eventually became the Executive Director of Nation Creation. Currently, he is a member of the Board of Directors, the leading council of Nation Creation, along with Teran Marine and Scorched125. Nation Creation History In Nation Creation 15, he started his first ever CYOC-genre country, Mitresan. However, shortly after its creation, he realized he didn't have any idea how to play the genre and went inactive. Next thread, in Nation Creation 16, he apparantly suffered a revelation and started playing again. He expanded upon Mitresan and slowly learned how to play the game by observing others. He learned alot from observing Supere14, who was one of the more active players at the time. He became extremely close allies with Supere14, until he and Supere both were second world nations. At this time he was also close rivals with Bowswer5. That was the peak of Mitresan, as N.C restarted in Nation Creation 18. Transition During Nation Creation 19, he started a country called the Empire of the Seas, which is where the first seeds of his soon-to-be great tech tree, Oceanus. He merged with Teran Marine, who was in Australia, and learned of Ultima. This was the first time Poseidon was also seen in his country, Poseidon led a rebellion, killing off the entire former government, and instilling complete loyalty in his subjects. The Empire of the Seas is his second greatest country, growing to control the entire continent of South America, Portugal, Spain, China, North and South Korea, and almost the entirety of the Pacific Ocean. This is the first time he experienced being a Superpower. The country was the second most powerful, after the merged country between Liam of Fez and Sithlord Man. Unfortunately, this country was short lived as Nation Creation suffered a temporary death during early Nation Creation 21. Peak Nation Creation later revived after a few absent months. During the second installment of Nation Creation 21, Akuma started a country called the Republic of Central America, in which he controlled Mexico, Guatemala, and Cuba. He expanded his nation's economy, and was relatively average until a merger with the, at the time, much more influential Republic of Canada, owned by Liam of Fez. Fez and Akuma named their joint nation the North American Republic(NAR). The NAR grew to become the world's second most powerful country, before the second appearance and takeover of Poseidon; and Laim of Fez's new leader, Anubis. There, the country united under the name of the Empire of North America(ENA), joined a secret alliance called the Illumitophatti; consiting of Djinn Spell, Akuma Zero, Liam of Fez, E Chip, and Teran Marine; and plotted to takeover the Superpowers with them. Fez and Akuma struck first in the Superpower attacks. Fez launched an invasion from the north, blitzing down major rivers and capturing cities. Akuma came in from the south and devastated the coastlines of the United States, causing trillions of dollars in damage. Due to a sweeping move by Canadian forces down the Great Plains that divided the continental United States, the isolated Western United States declared independence and surrendered to the Empire of North America. Things were looking good, however, until Russia invaded Alaska to defend the United States, who was their close ally; and sent literally every single available man to the East Coast to defend the U.S. This caused a stall in advances on the United States due to a relocation of forces to defend from Russian forces that would probably use Alaska as a springboard for an attack on Canada's largest city, Vancouver. Luckily, another nation joined in the fray to aid the Empire. Djinn Spell struck Russia from the south, facing no resistance. Russia surrendered, and with news of the Russian surrender, Russian and American forces finally surrendered, they had won. One Superpower remained, however. China, who was the world's economic Superpower, was agreed by the Illuminophatti to be taken over by E Chip. Teran Marine, however, had other ideas. He and Akuma organized a strike on China to take it over before E Chip could. They did. Terna Marine captured China, and the ENA suffered a dilema. Canada supported E Chip and Djinn Spell in the arguement, Akuma supported Teran. Eventually, the issue resolved itself when Teran gave up China to E Chip. Teran then proceded to leave the Illuminophatti, followed by Akuma and Fez. The Illuminophatti eventually dissolved, taken over by the Warsaw Pact. Tensions rose in the ENA as Fez and Akuma became increasingly paranoid of each other. A final event set it off after Fez decided to use Central American assets to do a highly expensive project in Canada, and hide it from Central America. The ENA tensions grew, and eventually dissolved after Fez and Akuma realized that they were too paranoid of one another. Fez later learned that the reason he was being so paranoid was because Teran and Akuma had plans to merge, and he though it was going to happen one way or another. It was a misunderstanding that led to the dissolving of the ENA into the two new Superpowers of the world. The Canid Empire and the Oceani Empire. The Oceani Empire was short lived, however, because Teran and Akuma decided to fulfill their plans and merge. This was the birth of the Oceani-Zargarian Empire(OZE). The Oceani-Zargarian Empire saw the fast expansion of the Oceanus Tech Tree, spreading from minor stages to highly advanced technology quickly. Akuma was holding back because of a mistrust in Fez with the technology. Oceanus and Ultima(Teran's technology) quickly grew to dominate the game. The Oceanic State's leader being Poseidon, the Zargarian state's being Sephiroth. The Oceani state grew to be a massive military power and influental world leader, with a devastatingly powerful economy. It grew to be under a close alliance with The Conjoiners, owned by Rache Glock and Ranthar Wane, and Rpvictor. The farthest extent of the Oceani-Zargarian Empire was gigantic. The completely land list consisted of *Mexico *Cuba *Russia *Southern half of the US *Guam/Northern Mariana Islands *Central America *Russia *United Kingdom *Multiple Constellations *Andromeda Galaxy *Oceani System *Xel'Naga System *Howland IslandBaker Island *Neptune Nation Creation yet again restarted at the end of Nation Creation 28, bringing an end to the great OZE Present Akuma Zero, at the restart of Nation Creation 29, created the Japanese Democratic Union. Which is now the largest player-owned economic power, and a very large military power. It underwent a name change upon the annexation of South Korea to the Japanese-Korean Imperial Democratic Union, or J-KIDU. The J-KIDU is close allies with Egypt, owned by Rache Glock; Mexico, owned by Rpvictor; Indonesia, owned by E Chip; Saudi Arabia, owned by Sithlord Man; and India, owned by Bismarck II. Personality Akuma Zero is known to be extremely paranoid, yet friendly. He is rather lazy in terms of moderating every single thing that comes to him, as he expects alot out of others. His only disorder is Obssessive Compulsive Disorder, where he has to have everything nice and even and where they're supposed to be. He is known to be a freak on readable grammar, despite his excessive amount of typos. Names Akuma Zero has gone under many names, including, but not limited, to the following: *Deus Mitre *Aura Oscura *Kyr Paidiou *Nights Grip *Yukyru *Akuma Zero Nicknames In addition to his names, he has gone under several nicknames, all of which are accredited to Ranthar Wane and Rache Glock, and one to Djinn Spell and Bowswer5, and one to AmunRa. *The Fuhrer *Sea Dude *Lazy Bastard *Lord Kyr *Herr Kommandant *Pale Mod *Akuma "Zerotolerance" *E Colon Zero List of Countries This is a list of countries, in order, to which Akuma has owned in Nation Creation. #Mitresan: NC15-NC18 #Empire of the Seas: NC19-19 #Austro-American Empire's Sea State: NC19-20 #Empire of the Seas: NC20-21(v1) #Republic of Central America: NC21(v2)-22 #North American Republic's Central American State: NC22-24 #Empire of North America's Central American State: NC24-26 #Oceani Empire: NC26-26 #Oceani-Zargarian Empire's Oceanic State: NC 26-28 #Japanese Democratic Union: NC29-32 #Japanese-Korean Imperial Democratic Union: NC-32-Present Category:Players